<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two sides of the same coin by K00l_twili</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025641">Two sides of the same coin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K00l_twili/pseuds/K00l_twili'>K00l_twili</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Midzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K00l_twili/pseuds/K00l_twili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda keeps having dreams about her last interaction with Midna, before she shattered the mirror. This time, she wonders if she should take action.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midna/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two sides of the same coin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk what's up but for some reason I'm not able to separate sentences into paragraphs at the end of the chapter, sorry it's all bunched together</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twilight creeped over the land, anticipating the night. A beautiful woman stood among Arbiters Ground, where the sages resided. At her side stood two Hylians. One, the golden-brown locked princess of Hyrule. The other, the hero that had been reborn for ages so that every time he may save Hyrule from evil. The hero that wielded the sword to defeat evil.</p><p> The maiden of twilight looked sorrowful that evening. She did not believe light and darkness could mingle. Princess Zelda tried to insist that they could in fact coexist. That they were two sides of the same coin. But the woman brushed her aside, with her head turned away from the princess.</p><p> She would not listen.</p><p> "Midna. Please."</p><p> There was no response.</p><p> "Please," Zelda begged.</p><p> The Twili said nothing.</p><p> Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! The princess screamed internally.</p><p> She knew there was no hope. She knew just as the princess of Twilight did that there was no hope. Her leaving would prevent further spread of evil. It was for their own good.</p><p> Zelda didn't know why her insides were twisting, yearning for Midna to stay.</p><p>Why?</p><p>"Goodbye Zelda," Midna's words rang through Zelda's ears. </p><p>Goodbye.</p><p>Midna's gaze shifted to Link. "Link. I... see you later."</p><p> A single white tear streamed down Midna's face and landed on her delicate finger. With her magic, the twilight maiden sent the glowing tear away from her. It floated through the air to the mirror of twilight. Upon touch, the mirror shattered.</p><p> Midna's body faded into particles. She was the last being to travel through the mirror before it broke. They would never see her again.</p><p> Zelda had watched this sequence a million times. Always reminded of how Midna was gone, forever. Though, this time was different. This time Zelda ran, bawling. She ran towards the smashed mirror, screaming for Midna. Repeated sobs of the word please. What reason was there to be for her to be so upset? Why at this moment did Midna feel like her very reason for living?</p><p>Why did she have to leave?</p><p> Zelda woke up screaming "why?"</p><p>Why? Why? Why?</p><p>Zelda buried her head into her pillow to comfort herself and cover up the noises emitting from her mouth so that she wouldn't worry any guards that might hear. There was no reason for Zelda to be this upset. She knew that it would have had to happen. And yet, she was still being haunted by it, days after.</p><p> Zelda looked out her window to see it was still dark outside. She figured she should go back to sleep but she had no interest in doing so. Besides, she didn't want to be greeted with yet another nightmare.</p><p>Zelda got up from her bed and left her room, carefully creeping down the spiraling corridor, so as not to be heard. She made her way to the washroom where she started a hot bath for herself. The princess stripped herself of her clothing and dipped into the tub.</p><p> Zelda bathed in the glistening moonlight, allowing the hot water to wash away her troubles. It only worked temporarily. Eventually, the thoughts of Midna returned. Zelda jerked herself underwater, urging for the thoughts to disappear. Midna still waited in her mind, not at all budging.</p><p> Zelda came up for breath and began to wash herself. She let Midna flow through her mind, even if it hurt her. Zelda couldn't get rid of the Twili anyways. What good was it to continue stressing herself over it. She should just let the thoughts come and go, moving like a river.</p><p> Once Zelda finished bathing, she stepped out of the bath and clothed herself. She saw that outside the sun was beginning to creep along the land, though darkness still lingered.</p><p>Again, she was reminded of Midna.</p><p> Just like the darkness that was still spread over the land, even with the presence of the sun, Midna was still spread across Zelda's mind. Though, Zelda was not sure if Midna would disappear as the darkness was sure to once the sun fully came out.</p><p>Zelda waited in her room for a couple hours. She let thoughts of Midna seep through her mind, making their way through every little crack, so that Midna was everywhere. Zelda could get up and gaze at the objects in her room, treat herself to a book, but Midna was still there.</p><p>Zelda felt that she had had enough. She decided that she would visit Arbiters Grounds today, in hopes that being at the site where Midna dissapeared would help her get over those events. Zelda waited until the sun was high, then began to prepare for such a journey. She ate breakfast, then stored food for her trip. She gathered all other supplies she needed, then spoke with her royal advisor to keep order among the castle and Hyrule while she was gone. </p><p> Zelda was asked where she was going. She simply replied that she was going to visit a friend that lived among commoners. "We'll help escort you there," one of her guards said.</p><p> "No," came Zelda's stern voice. "I want to go alone."</p><p> "But it could be danger-"</p><p> "I said I'm going alone! Hardly any monsters have plagued Hyrule since Ganon's defeat. I'll be safe."</p><p> "Can you at least tell us where you're going."</p><p> Zelda was getting frustrated with her soldeirs talking back but she was a kind ruler so she took no action upon it. The princess considered telling them where she was actually going but no beings lived among the desert of Arbiters Grounds. Instead, Zelda told her soldeirs that she was going to Zora's Domain.</p><p> "To meet with Prince Ralis?"</p><p> "Ah- Prince Ralis! Yes, I am," Zelda responded.</p><p> "Alright, your Highness. We trust you'll make it there safely."</p><p> Finally, she was free to go.</p><p>Zelda mounted her white horse that was awaiting her in the courtyard. She gripped onto the horse's reigns, whipping them lightly, causing the horse to gallop out of the castle gates, through castle town, and out to Hyrule field.</p><p> Zelda set off for Gerudo desert. It took her most of the day to get there, with it being night time the time she had arrived. Zelda stared up at the darkening sky. It was one more thing that reminded her of Midna.</p><p>Zelda set off for Gerudo desert. It took her most of the day to get there, with it being night time the time she had arrived. Zelda stared up at the darkening sky. It was one more thing that reminded her of Midna. 

 Lake Hylia and Gerudo desert were connected by a bridge Zelda had had built to make travel to Gerudo desert easier. Not many needed to travel to the desert though, on account of it being bare.

  But in this case, Zelda had a reason to be at the desert. Zelda crossed over the bridge, her horse's hoofs pressing into Gerudo desert's sand. It was hard for Zelda's horse to traverse through the sand but Zelda made it work. As Zelda neared Arbiter's ground, the sky grew darker. Once the princess had reached the ruins of Arbiter's ground, the sky was almost black but with pink gold and purple still lingering at the edge of the sky. 

 Zelda leapt off her horse and made her way up the winding stairs of Arbiter's grounds. Once she had made it to the top of the stairs, she was met with the remains of the shattered mirror of twilight. Fractions of glass littered the ground, though many pieces were too small to be seen or put back together. Zelda stared at where the mirror would have stood if it was not broken.

  A feeling of longing tugged painfully at Zelda. It formed a knot in her throat, then traveled to her stomach, where it began to hurt so bad she felt as if she was bleeding. Her heart ached for the shadowy princess she had known before. 

 The remains of Twilight were slipping away, soon to be fully night. Zelda stepped closer to the spot empty of the mirror. She stared at it with just a spark of hope, as if there was to be something waiting there for her. But as nothing happened, Zelda turned her head away, feeling defeated.

  Hopelessness began to creep up towards Zelda. She felt it nest itself near her heart. Though, it was not quite there. It was close but hadn't quite rested within her heart. And as Zelda turned back towards the remains of the shattered mirror, she would soon understand why. 

 Zelda could spot a luminescent oval shaped glow in the spot where the mirror had been. Zelda stepped closer to see the ghost of a mirror. And in it she saw the ghost of a woman. 

 "Midna?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>